Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network
by violentyetawesome
Summary: What happens when the Kingdom Hearts characters discover FACEBOOK? "Xion! Why didn't you friend me?"
1. The Discovery

_**Summary: What happens when the Kingdom Hearts characters discover FACEBOOK! "Xion! Why didn't you friend me!" **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network<span>_

* * *

><p>On a, as usual, sunny day on Destiny Islands, Sora was surfing the web. "Hey, Kairi!"<p>

"Hm?"

"What's _Facebook_?" Kairi paused her seashell necklace and gave the boy a weird look. "_Facebook_? Why is my face in a book?" Sora shrugged. "Riku emailed me to go to , and to make a profile. But, the last time Riku made me made me make a profile on a website, it was on a male modeling camp page. That camp was _horrible_!" Kairi frowned. "That's where you went!" Sora nervously cleared his throat.

"Um, back to 'Facebook'. Should I make an account?" Kairi nodded. "It doesn't sound like a camp..." Sora, new determination filling him, dramatically slammed the enter button. Asking for his first and last name, his email, and the password he wanted, he answered the questions. After answering the last two, he was all signed up. Grinning still, he took a picture of himself and uploaded it.

'_How do you do this_...?' His smile became strained due to effort that wasn't needed. Kairi frowned. "That seems hard!" She shoved him out of the chair and sat in it herself. Sora, rubbing his head, shot her a glare. "Geez, Kai!" He whined. Kairi gasped. "Sora! Look! What's that...?" Kairi pointed to a figure on the screen. It was of two people and a bubble that said 1 was clearly seen. Sora snorted. "Why not _click it _and find out?" Kairi shot him her own glare.

"I will!" She slammed the mouse down and stabbed the button.

_Riku wants to be your friend_.

_Accept? Not Now_

Kairi pressed 'Accept,' but was confused. They were already friends! "This is stupid!" She whined. Sora nodded. "Yeah, it is!" Sora agreed seriously. "I wonder is Selphie knows how to work it?" Kairi smiled.

"Lets go ask!" She giggled. Sora smiled and said, "Yeah!" The two friends ran out of Sora's room.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Castle That Never Was<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ABOUT <em>FACEBOOK<em>!" Axel exclaimed. Xion and Roxas flinched. "Xemnas only let's the older members use the internet!" He protested. Xion nodded. "Yeah! Besides, what's so great about Facebook? Why would I want my face in a book?" She crinkled her brow and scrunched up her nose in a cute and pouty manner. "It sounds stupid." Roxas butted in.

"And talking to a wall?" Roxas scoffed. "It's all so..._weird_!" Axel sighed at the younger Nobodies.

"It's not like that!" He stood up for the internet social network. "Look, listen..." He told them about 'Liking', and 'Status', and 'Uploading'...And more. By the time he was finished, the two wanted a Facebook. "I'm gonna have a better profile picture then yours!" Roxas teased to Xion.

"Oh yeah? Well, my Cityville will be _so much better _than yours!"

"In your dreams!"

"No, in yours!"

Axel smirked. Without even going on yet, the two Nobodies were already sucked into the clutches of _Facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had the complete story of this in my computer since forever, so I'm clearing out my computer and decided to upload this. Cool?<strong>


	2. Liking

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_Chapter 1_

_Liking_

* * *

><p>"Slephie! Do you know about <em>Facebook<em>!" Sora asked after regaining his breath, slamming his hands painfully onto the surprised girl's shoulders and shaking her. Slephie narrowed her eyes. "Get yer hands off me!" She hissed, and kicked Sora in the stomach. "Your lucky I missed!" She turned to Kairi, a smile on her face, as if she had not sent Sora withering onto the sand. "So, Facebook, eh? Yeah, it's _soo _easy! The _best _part is 'liking' pages!" Kairi tilted her head. "Pages? Like a book?" A creepy smile grew on her face.

"So, since my face will be in this 'Facebook' you speak off, I can like my own face? And then, I can get others to like my face, and I'll become a model!" Kairi swooned, and twirled around. Slephie stopped her friend.

"Who told you your face would be in a book? Probably stupid Riku! But, this is how liking works." She took a deep breath and started.

"A user of Facebook decides they want to make a page about something, say, boats. Then, after the page is uploaded, the user can put posts on it, just like a profile, but everyone can see. Then, there's this

_Like _button, so if you like the page and what it's about, you can like it. Got it?" Sora, who was done the dramatics, smirked.

"I bet Kairi will like anything pink!" He dodged his friends smack. "Slep, do you have one?" The know-it-all smirked. "Why, of course! I have it on mobile, too!" She whipped out her _Android_ and pressed a few buttons. "See?" She shoved the device in their faces.

"I like how the site looks."

"Yeah, its nice." Slephie blushed. "Well, that's not _really _how it looks. This is formatted to be best for my phone, or something." She shrugged. Sora and Kairi let out sounds of understanding.

"Well, it was nice listening to your boring speech, and staring at your boring phone, but we're gonna find out how to use Facebook, you _boring_ girl!" Sora laughed cheerfully and the two friends ran off.

"B-B-_Boring_! _HEY_! GET BACK OVER HERE AND APOLOGIZE!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Roxas' Room in The Castle that Never Was<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xion! Who's Riku?"<p>

"He tried to friend me, too! I don't know!"

"AXEL!" The two best friends yelled for the fire wielder. A few minutes later, he came and entered Roxas' room. "Yeah, what? Where'd you get the laptops...?" Xion smiled at their friend.

"We stole them from Xemnas, cool huh? Ours now!" She cackled. Roxas gave the girl a weird look. "But, how do you like stuff?" Roxas quickly changed the subject, worried Xigbar would be in the air vents like last time, listening to their conversation again.

"Well, you see that rectangle up there? Yeah, that one. You search something- yeah, type that in- and click like- like that." Xion's eye twitched.

"Axel..."

"Yeah?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A LIKE PAGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say that these chapters will be short, and the story will be short also. <strong>

**Review Replies**

_**Cerika13: I know! I based their reactions off of how my friends and I reacted, but we were in awe for days. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Shadow-girl23: Hehehe, something I came up with! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Justice333: Please do keep your eye on this, because it's an honor for anyone to say this story is good and funny! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**TalkativeWriter4: Can I just say I love your username? And, I remember I was so confused when I got one! So, I'm glad I'm not the only one! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**KHCrazy: OK, so I'm super happy this story attracted your attention, because I love your stories! Thanks for reviewing!**_


	3. Facebook and Snake

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_Chapter 3_

_Cityville and Snake_

* * *

><p>It was official. It was horrible. It was...<p>

_**Xion's City**_!

It was...so much..._bigger _than his! She had a huge bridge and two expansions- her population was off the charts! No, really. Roxas had made a chart. But _that's not important_! What was important that Xion's City was Happy, while Roxas' Town was depressed, and people were moving from his town to Xion's city.

The two Nobodies took Cityville very seriously, you see. Crops, population, houses...the whole nine yards. Roxas groaned as he ran out of the needed energy to build a community building, not that he had the space to do so. A sound indicating someone wanted to chat made him stop debating to buy an energy packet for 50 dollars and frown.

"Axel..."

"Hm?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO CHAT!"

"What, I can't chat with my bestie?"

"NOT WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Geez, fine! I'll just chat with Xion!"

"..."

"I'm hitting the button, Roxas."

"FINE! I'LL CHAT!"

Axel squealed and quickly typed on his laptop. Roxas sighed and read the message:

'Xion whippin' your butt in Cityville, huh?'

Roxas felt his eye twitch. "Axel." He said, dangerously calm.

"Eh?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Axel yelped and did as he was told, leaving his laptop behind. Roxas, seething with fury, quickly decided that he would do _anything _to win this unknown war between himself and Xion; even spend 50 dollars to get some energy.

* * *

><p><strong>At Riku's house<strong>

* * *

><p>"That girl, Xion, hasn't answered my friend request yet..." Riku frowned. All of a sudden, his two friends, Sora and Kairi, burst through his bedroom door. He slammed his laptop shut and reached for the dagger that glinted from it's position on his hip. Seeing it was his friends, he sighed and glared instead of killing them.<p>

"Why are you busting down my door...?" He hissed. Kairi rushed forward.

"_Riku_! It's oh-so-_horrible_! Sora...Sora...He...!" Kairi threw herself onto Riku's neatly made bed, messing up his hard work.

"HEY! GET UP AND FIX THAT BED!" Riku barked, but Kairi paid him no heed. Sora smirked. "She's just angry 'cause my score in _Snake _is higher than hers." He informed the silver headed confused boy. Riku sighed. "By how much?"

"One point!" Kairi wailed.

"HEY! IF YOU GET MY BED WET WITH YOUR TEARS I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD APART!"

Once again, Riku was ignored.

"Well, Kai. Listen and listen well." Riku shot Sora a glare. "You. Out." Sora pouted, but obliged.

"You just..."

* * *

><p><strong>At Kairi's house 3 days later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT! HOW DID YOU-" Kairi winked at the fuming boy. "All in the wrist." She frowned. "Or something."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

Justice333: **I guess I do update pretty fast!**

Spadejackspade: **Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will!**

Sunmist: **I'm glad it's funny, because it wouldn't be a humor story if it wasn't!**


	4. Enemies from Afar, Where ever that is

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_Chapter 4_

_Enemies from Afar, Wherever That is_

_Chapter Dedication: PandaFatty, for your ideas!_

**Somewhere in some world…..**

* * *

><p>"What the…..!" Aqua let out a shrill scream. Terra almost dropped his expensive computer jumping up from his position in the computer chair. Aqua was rolling around on the floor, letting out 'NO's' every once in a while.<p>

"AQUA! What's wrong!" Ventus fretted. Terra, realized that nothing serious was going on, rolled his eyes and glared at the wall. "She's probably, y'know….PM-"

"EW!"

Aqua stopped her rolling to gasp and give an disgusting look to Terra. "Um, _ew_! No, I am NOT! It's just…_look_!" She got up and shoved her computer to Ventus, who took it and gasped.

"Someone beat Aqua's _Snake _score! Shock and gasp!" Terra quirked an eyebrow. "And?" Terra sighed.

Aqua stomped over. "_And _that means we have to find this _Kairi _ person and beat her up!" Terra sighed. "Snake's not that important." He argued. Aqua drew back in disgust.

"Um, it is so _not _what you call, 'just a game,' you fool!" She hissed. "It is _everything! _Now, will you be a good friend or what?"

"I don't feel like getting arrested."

"We'll beat up the cops!"

"I don't wanna be Tasered!" Ventus interrupted.

"Shut up!"

Terra's eye twitched. "I'LL GO IF YOU SHUT THE BEEP UP!" Ventus scoffed. "Just cause I'm in the room doesn't mean you can't curse!"

"YAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>At The Castle that Never Was<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zexion, watch this! This is <em>real <em>Facebook material!" Marluxia smirked and slammed his index finger onto the enter key, then screamed when it bent the wrong way and burned like a Nobodie's business. Clearing his throat, he directed Zexion's attention to the screen.

On the screen, showed Marluxia in skinny jeans that made his legs seemed to cry for help, a belly shirt, and eye liner that was poorly applied. He held a microphone and was in the bathroom, a smirk easing on his face. He opened his mouth.

"_Do you like waffles?_

_Yes I like waffles. _

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yes I like pancakes._

_Do you like french-fries? _

_Yes I like French-fries._

_Eat them up and puke them in a can, eat them up and puke them in a can._

_Yes I said-"_

Marluxia's performance was cut off by yelling and screaming, and lightening shook the bathroom so violently Marluxia had to hold onto the sink.

"Shut up Pinky!" Larxene hissed. Marluxia screamed as more lightening sounded, and Larxene's pissed off face appeared briefly on the screen.

"I thought I heard a cat dying in here!" Larxene hissed. The last thing shown was Marluxia's tear streaked face as he was dragged away from the video camera.

Proud Marluxia smiled and look to Zexion.

"Well?"

"Are you an idoit?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: PandaFatty for her ideas!<strong>

**Review Replies!**

_**Spadejackspade: Yeah, thought that would be funny!**_

_**TalkativeWriter4: Yes, the irony. I know how you feel.**_

_**Cerika13: I think I will!**_

_**Nickie083100: I know, I do that too. And, I don't know. Probably not, I think this will stay a Humor story. **_

_**Justice333: On Facebook, there's this game, Cityville where you make your own city and have to run it. Weird, but enjoyable!**_

_**PandaFatty: Your ideas are awesome, and thanks! I'll use them, since you don't mind.**_


	5. Moves Like Jagger

_**I blame school.**_

_Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network_

_Chapter 5_

_Moves Like Jagger_

* * *

><p>Aqua moaned yet again. "HURRY UP VENTUS! DRIVE I SAY DRIVE!" Ventus screamed as the car he was driving swerved to the left. "AQUA! WHY AM I EVEN DRIVING! I'm 15! What are you, 20!" Aqua gasped. "Um, more like, 18! Geez! Such a butt!" She huffed. Terra snored louder.<p>

"But, why am _I _driving, when I don't know- AHHHHHH!" A loud popping sound was heard. Ventus took deep breaths. "O-OK. M-Maybe I should d-drive…" Aqua whimpered. Ventus sighed in relief and pulled aside. Aqua got out and went in front, and Ventus crawled over Terra and into the backseat. Terra snorted in his sleep and shoved Ventus, the poor teenager almost falling out of the open window.

"CURSE YOU TERRA!" Ventus screeched as his head hung out of the window, and a fly got stuck in his teeth. He went back into the car, in time for another, louder popping sound to ring through the air. Then, it happened.

Moves Like Jagger came on.

Soon, Ventus and Aqua were belting out the lyrics.

"Just shoot for the STARSSSSS! If it feels right! Then aim for my HEARTTTT! If you feel like.

And take me away, make it OK!"

Their horrible singing woke Terra up, right when the last chorus sounded. To Terra's pissed, angry look, they froze. Then, Terra sang:

"ALL THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER! I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAGGER! I'VE GOT THEM MOOOOOOOOVE'S LIKE JAGGGERRR!"

**In Axel's Room**

Roxas gasped. "AXEL, XION!"

"Huh?" Axel blinked.

"What?" Xion yawned.

"Didn't you hear that? It's like…. When Demxy had that talent show and Xemnas sang Moves Like Jagger." The trio shivered.

"My ears were bleeding for months!" Axel screamed, and slapped his hands over his ears, as if the Leader's terrible singing was stuck in his head now. Xion sighed.

"Yeah, I heard, too. It's scary." For her ears to be bleeding, she seemed awfully calm.

Then, Moves Like Jagger came on.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!"

And Axel passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLY TIME OMG!<br>Leixym: **_** Freaking AWESOME Idea! Maybe later on, because I've done a lot about games. It's in my book!**_

_**MogaTamer101: I'll look into it! I know, I'm too lazy most of the time too…..**_

_**Cerika13: No, it's not only about games. Yay I have a like!**_

_**Sonicdisney: Thanks youuuu!**_

_**Spadejackspade: I love them!**_

_**Justice333: Yeah, I wanted their entrance into the world of this story to be freaking AWESOME!**_

_**PandaFatty: Le Gasp to YOU! Of COURSE I would use your ideas! **_

**IMPORTANT NOTE THINGY: **_**I have school to go to, I have to steal my cousin's computer, and my mom insists to keep lecturing me. So don't track me down and kill me because this chapter wasn't funny. Being funny is HARD! **_

_**Challenge: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MOVES LIKE JAGGER by Maroon 5!**_


	6. I Challenge You, Kairi!

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I challenge you, Kairi!**_

_**Dedicated to: Leixym for the idea!**_

* * *

><p>Grinning, Aqua slammed her door shut. "This is the day!" She breathed. "Ya smell that?" She called to her companions. "That's the smell of <em>VICTORY!<em>"

"No, that's the smell of the bird that just pooped on Terra's head."  
>"WHAT!"<p>

Aqua sighed and started to walk away. Well, tried to. In her excitement, she had neglected to notice how her hand was stuck painfully in her door, causing her to lose feeling in her left hand. Letting out a scream, Aqua tugged and tugged.

"TERRA, UNLOCK THE DOOR! CURSE YOU, KAIRI!"

"What does Kairi have to do with this….?" Ventus sighed, and snatched the keys from a laughing Terra. "You still have bird poop on you, Terra!" Aqua grinned as Responsible Ventus wrapped her hand in Ace wrap- when you're around Aqua, you should always be prepared. Then, Aqua blinked.

"VENTUSSSSSSSS! YOU JERK-FACE! YOU TIED THE WRONG HAND! MY HAND IS STILL STUCK IN THE DOORRRR!"

"You guys new?"

Spinning around, Aqua grinned evilly, causing shivers to go up Sora, Kairi, and Riku's backs. "S-She's scary…" Sora whispered to Kairi.

Kairi ignored him, studying the woman with blue hair in front of them. "Oh, you're that girl you asked to friend me! Um, Agua, or something."

And that set her off.

"_**AQUA**_, YOU STUPID HEAD! AGUA IS WATER IN SPANISH! DO I LOOK LIKE WATER TO YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Terra wiped some of the bird poop on his hand onto Ventus' hair and walked over to the fuming Aqua. "Calm down. She won't really kill you…OK, let me rephrase that….."

"YEAH NOW WE'RE REAL CALM!"

Aqua snapped out of her blind rage. "I CHALLENGE YOU! I HAD TO FRIEND YOU TO BE ABLE TO CHALLENGE YOU IN A GAME OF…..TETRIS!" Aqua whipped out a Notebook laptop. The younger trio blinked.

"Where the heck did that come from….?" Riku muttered. Then, louder, he said to Sora. "Well, Sora, we better leave. Now there's two crazy women who can whip out laptops from nowhere. Later, Kai." Riku dragged a sad Sora.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" Terra and Ventus cheered. Aqua grinned. "To the dock, then?" Kairi sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"YOU NEVER UNLOCKED MY HANDDDDD!"

* * *

><p>"My resources tell me that we're both horrible at Tetris, so it's even. Sit, Kairi. Sit…" Aqua invited, that grin that freaked Kairi out present. Kairi did as she was told, but kept her distance.<p>

After a few minutes of playing, Aqua made her move.

They were tied, with 15 seconds remaining. Slowly, Aqua scooted closer and closer to Kairi, stuck her hand out after making sure she was 4 points ahead, and…

Pushed Kairi into the ocean.

"I WIN! WHOO! YEAH! WITH A BROKEN HAND! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL! WOO!"

As they sped to the hospital, Kairi glared darkly after the car. "I will get my revenge…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh snap! Finally they meet! What will happen NOW!<strong>_

_**Before Replies…..**_

_**MISSION FOR READERS- I seriously have no idea anymore. SO…..tell me what to do! What should the next chapter be about?**_

_**Review Replies!**_

_nickie083100_- You are SO funny! Hehehe!

_PandaFatty_- Yeah, I decided to take pity on Kairi though…..what is in Aqua's future…?

_Shadow-girl23_- Thanks! I love that- Unleash the beast….can I use that?

_Cerika13_- I try. =)

_Sonicdisney_-It does, doesn't it? That's why I used it! =D

_Witch of Tragedies_- I kinda borrowed your idea here, do you mind?

_Leixym_- Hahaha, I'm glad, your idea made the story better!


	7. Friend Me!

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_Chapter 7_

_Friend Me!_

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the Organization, with Marluxia accusing Axel stealing his of stealing his hair dye, and Axel taunting that his roots where showing.<p>

Yep. Totally normal.

"Number 14. Go-"

"WHOA! HOLD UP!" Xion stuck out a hand.  
>"How the fuzz can we be Organization <em>13 <em>if we have _14 _members! You, sir, are DEGRADING ME!"  
>Saix's eye twitched.<p>

"OMG JUST GO DO THE MISSION! TAKE OUT THE, ER, UH….WHAT'S THE WORD…?"

"What word?"  
>"The fancy word for fake!"<p>

"Ask Zexion. He always has a book."

"Imposter."

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IMPOSTER!"

"GO TAKE OUT THE IMPOSTER!"

**At Some Place**

"SHAM!"  
>"SHAM ACCUSER!"<p>

BAM!

Sighing, Riku walked over to his attacker. He slowly pushed away her hood….

"SHOCK AND GASP!"

"STALKER!"  
>"FRIEND-REQUEST-IGNORER!"<br>Xion shoved Riku away from her.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE TO FRIEND YOURSELF!"

"I DIDN'T _GO _ANYWHERE! I SAT AT MY COMPUTER AND CLICKED THE ICON! NOW FRIEND ME!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRR!"

"FINE! I'M NOT THAT INTO FACBOOK ANYMORE! IT'S YOUTUBE NOW, _YOUTUBEEEEEE!_"

Xion threw her Keyblade at the moron. "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T FRIEND YOU! YOU'RE A COMPLETE MORON! SUCH A STALKER!"

"FRIEND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**BONUS! Kairi's Revenge!**

"I'm on Facebook, yeah, yeah, Facebook, yeah- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqua feel out of her chair, twisting her hand in the process. Ven blinked. "Who is the hottie on yo- oh, it's that Kairi chick."

"THIS HAND JUST GOT FIXED!"

"She unfriended you? Expected, yes."

"AHHH THE PAIN! What do you mean, expected?"

"You pushed her in the ocean to win a _Tetris _game. You're such a moron, Aqua!"

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!"

"Do you need medical attention? The local asylum has room, I bet."

"MY HANDDDDDDDDD!"

"She blocked you, too."

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you enjoyed this story. And no worries- there's a sequel. It's called 'Youtube Madness'. It'll be up soon. All that's left is the epilogue! <strong>

**Reviews!  
><strong>

_Witch of Tragedies- Oh, really? Hehe, I like it, but I pretty much suck…hehe. Yeah, I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I didn't have a lot to say, I suppose. I hope you still enjoyed this story, though!_

_PandaFatty- Thanksss! Your ideas contributed a lot to this story!_

_Infamousplot-Thankss Was the chapter good enough? Was it expected? _

_MogaTamer101- I KNOW! When my friends found out, they were so happy they bought me a cookie!_

_Justice333-Yeah, I love the song because of the lyrics! And Aqua seemed like a good choice to make the crazy person- I love her hair!_

_AngelKnightKaoru- Can I use your idea in the sequel? Like, Vanitas comments on Kairi's video, and Sora or Riku hunts him down?_


	8. PREVIEW FOR YOUTUBE WARS AND KH

_**Facebook and Kingdom Hearts: The Social Network**_

_**Preview for Sequel! (OH SNAPS!)**_

**ME: Hello…..?**

**Everyone:…..**

**Sora: Jeez, they hate you!**

**ME: SHUT IT! **

**Kairi: Like, LOL, SMILEY FACE!**

**ME:….I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! (Bows rapidly) **

**Roxas: Her neck is gonna fall off…**

**Me: Anyway, I did a little something different with this chapter! Song, anyone? I DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING SONG OR KINGDOM HEARTS, 'kay?**

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" Xion inquired, looking over to her friend. They were currently in the basement of their home, hastily rushing around. Roxas nodded, grinning. "Oh, it is SO ready! The question is….ARE YOU READY!"<p>

"I'M FREAKING READY, FOOL!" Xion yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"BRING IT ONNNNNN!" Axel called, bursting from the bushes. He giggled (LIKE A GIRL) when Roxas and Xion had a spazz attack.  
>"Oh? Surprised by my ninja skillz?" He asked smugly.<p>

"What….are…you wearing?" Roxas asked, holding back laughter.

Axel, Roxas and Xion had parted ways earlier that day to buy normal clothes- vintage hats, 80's clothing…everything they thought would make them look remotely like Party Rockers.

They failed.

But no one- I repeat, NO ONE- failed as hard as Axel. That pyro failed so hard he was bumped back to Pre-K, and when they couldn't find anything below that, they stuck him in nursery school.

That hard.

Axel wore a tight, elastic red bodysuit that latched onto his skin painfully. His face looked a bit red, too, probably because of lack of oxygen. His multiple hats were piled high on his head-any sudden movements causing them to tumble to the ground. His long red hair had a perm, and blonde highlights.

Xion and Roxas stared.

Wordlessly, Xion fixed the camera, went to the laptop, and cut on the music.

"No one asked if I was ready…." Roxas whined, tears rolling dramatically down his cheeks. "Is this mutiny….?"

The three friends stood with their backs facing the camera. Suddenly, Xion was the first to spin around, the microphone close to her mouth. The other two sang also, still facing backwards.

**Xion: Party rock is in the hooooouse tonighhhhhht! Everybody just have a good time!**

**Roxas: Yeah**

**Xion: And we gonna make you loooose your minddd. Everybody just have a good time!**

**Axel: Clap!**

**Xion: Party rock is in the hooooouse tonighhhhhht! Everybody just have a good time!**

**Roxas: I can feel it dudes!  
><strong>

**Xion: And we gonna make you looooose your mindddds! We just wanna see you….**

**Axel: Shake that.**

And of course, Roxas and Axel spun around, and the three started shuffling. Or at least, attempting to.

It was quite comical, actually. Xion was doing something that looked like the Sprinkler and the Moonwalk. Roxas stood in the corner bouncing on the balls of his feet, waving his arms around. And Axel….. that suit was a bit too revealing. Anyway, Roxas, going into a I'mma-boutta-be-freaking-awesome-so-watch-out-fools- mode.

Roxas strolled around, rapping like a pro, dancing with Xion and scowling when Axel tried to get involved. At one point, he shoved Axel into a nearby closet.

**Roxas: …..** **Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll**

**Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe. **DANG IT AXEL, TAKE THE FREAKING MIC!

A noticeable dent on his head, Axel took the mic from Roxas. He stumbled, dizzy from his tumble.

**Axel: ** **Yo, I'm runnin' through these BEEEPSSS like Drano. I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo. We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'. On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey!**

Together, they sang the chorus, Axel getting hurt in various situations. At one point, the lights dimmed ("THE HECK IS THIS!") and Xion stepped forward.

Oh boy, Roxas' and Axel's jaws dropped.

Xion was clad in a black bikini, a shawl draped on her shoulders. She winked at the camera, and ("I COULD'VE SWORN THIS WAS RATED G!")

It is, so I'll stop there.

**Xion: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**

As Xion sang, Roxas and Axel quickly tried to collect their jaws and the blood from a heavy nosebleed.

Let's just say, the video ended with everyone passing out from shuffling, and Xemnas saying….

**Xemy:….Every day I'm s-s-s-shuffling.**

Of course, he had to shuffle too.

Later, when they were all finish blushing and congratulating each other, they uploaded it to Youtube, where they found two OTHER videos.

_**Party Rock Anthem Swag Vid- Aqua, Ventus, and Terra (LOL Terra goes last!)**_

_**We Be Shuffling Like A BOSS- Sora, Kairi, and Riku (LOLS~! Riku is last!)**_

"This…..means….._war_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: I DON'T OWN PARTY ROCK ANTHEM- IT BELONGS TO LMFAO! Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix! Hope to see ya'll soon!<em>**


	9. SEQUEL IS OUT? WHATTTTTTT!

_**IT'S OUT!**_

_**SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**_

_**OH MY GOSH!**_

_**AHHHHHHHHH!**_


End file.
